The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice Super: Towa and sages of light
by kingjohn2050
Summary: when broly is chosen and under evil spell by Towa, and her plan is rule magical dimension, it up johnathon and heroes stars to stop her and broly, before it late...


Son of a bitch Watch where you're going!

Great King Cold-sama has arrived.

So it would seem.

It has been a long time, King Vegeta.

Great King Cold, my humble greetings.

Allow me to introduce you; this is my son, Freeza.

Oh... an honor to meet you, Freeza-sama.

The pleasure is all mine.

This may seem a bit sudden, but...

I've decided to retire.

From now on, Freeza here will take command of the army.

In other words, the Cold Army shall become the Freeza Army.

Nothing will change.

The Saiyans shall do as Freeza commands.

I suppose the one small difference

is that Freeza is even more cruel than I.

Greetings.

I have high hopes for you Saiyans.

To commemorate my inauguration

I've brought a new battle item for you all.

It's a brand-new invention called a 'scouter'.

It's like the 'scout-scopes' you've used for reconnaissance

but compact and designed to be worn

and they can be used for communication too.

Like the old scout-scopes

they can measure the battle power

and distance of your opponent.

It seems that several Saiyans are aiming weapons this way.

The Saiyan hiding over there has a battle power of...

2000\. Not bad at all.

See, that's how it works.

Aren't they convenient?

For now, I'll give you 500 or so as a gift.

Let me know if you need more.

Well then.

Look how big he's grown!

My son, you are my pride and joy!

You are truly gifted!

That monster Freeza won't be the one to rule the universe...

It shall be you!

I can't wait to see you grow up!

Who is this?

What is he doing inside a special capsule?

This is Broly, the son of Colonel Paragus.

What is the meaning of this?

This incubation chamber is supposed to be for the future Saiyan elite!

Yes, well...

They say Broly has extraordinary potential.

You mean he's as gifted as my son?!

Y-Yes sir...

The researchers said his data is higher than even the prince.

That is impossible!

The prince's data is the highest ever!

Give me that!

My apologies.

Obviously it must be a malfunction.

I'll bring a new meter at once.

I've got one here.

I've measured him again, but his data is only half what it was before.

Although he has registered some extraordinarily high numbers in the past...

I suppose the meter was simply malfunctioning.

But even eliminating those outliers, Broly's potential is quite substantial.

With training, he can grow into a magnificent warrior

and become a major asset for our army.

He could even become a legendary Super Saiyan!

Let go of me!

Pardon my intrusion...

But I heard that my son Broly was to be sent in a pod off to a frontier planet.

Indeed.

But that is a job for a low-level warrior.

If he can grow strong enough to subdue that planet

perhaps it will make him into an even more powerful warrior.

Conquering planets and selling them for a high price...

That is the role of the Saiyan warrior race.

His target is the dwarf planet Vampa...

A harsh world devoid of civilization.

I doubt it shall fetch a high price.

Your son's potential is high...too high.

One might even call him a mutant.

If he becomes mentally unbalanced as he grows up

he may pose a threat to my army, or even to the universe itself.

Be grateful that I have spared his life

and that I am merely exiling him to another world.

But that's... that's... You're...

You're simply trying to get rid of Broly because he has greater potential than the prince!

Hold your tongue, or I will have you put to death.

In any case, it is already too late. His pod has just launched.

What?!

Out of my way!

What the?

Hold on!

The ship isn't cleared for takeoff!

Your ship isn't cleared. Return at once.

-Take her back down!

I can't do that. I've got to save my son!

King Vegeta took pride in the brilliant potential of the prince...

So he hated that my son Broly was even more gifted.

It seems his pod is heading for some sort of frontier planet.

A dwarf planet called 'Vampa', orbiting Star No. 94.

Why? There shouldn't be any populated planets out there.

The king wasn't interested in conquering the planet.

He just wanted to kill my son Broly!

S-Surely not...

Don't worry...

Once I rescue Broly, we shall settle down on some other world.

You can return to Planet Vegeta after you drop us off.

You're not going back yourself?

Obviously not.

We would just be killed if we did.

I shall raise Broly into the ultimate warrior

and get my revenge on King Vegeta!

[PotatoHead Subs]

So that's the dwarf planet Vampa?

The calculations show that his pod should have arrived about two days ago.

Stay alive, Broly! I'll come rescue you soon!

It should be around here.

This place where the light is shining looks calm. Let's land there.

No, here!

Let's go find him at once. Follow me!

Me too?

That's right. I wouldn't want you taking off while I'm out searching.

I wouldn't do that, trust me.

You can never trust a Saiyan.

Apparently there's an updated version of those scout-scopes, too.

I heard that the new commander 'Freeza' brought them.

I'm aware.

That Freeza is really something.

That is no concern of mine.

What could that be?

What the?

What was that?!

You've got to be kidding me! I'm not even a fighter!

Looks like it's always stormy at night.

It's hot now though.

Is that a moon over there?

It's nearly full.

Don't look at it too long or you'll become a Great Ape.

Right...

I've never gone Great Ape before.

We lose control of ourselves when we become Great Ape.

It should be reserved for when there is no other option.

What the?!

Is the ground soft? This doesn't look like grass.

They seem to be drinking something from out of the ground.

What the?!

That's no field! It's a giant beast!

The monsters survive by sucking the beast's blood

and the beast survives by eating the monsters.

This planet sure is creepy.

Oh, it's the pod! The pod's over there!

He's not here. Where could he have gone?

Maybe he got eaten...

Over there!

Aw man... are you sure he's here?

Broly!

You attacked the monster and ate its leg.

That's my boy!

So that's Broly?

Battle power...920.

Hey, he's stronger than me!

Even an able-bodied boy with a battle power of 920 wouldn't be able to defeat these monsters.

See, his suit's a little baggy...

I bet he looked at the full moon and became a Great Ape.

Let's get off this planet quick.

It sure got banged up.

Oh no!

What's the matter?

The main floater's cracked!

It can't be! Can you fix it?

No way. We'll need a new floater...

Are you saying we're stuck here?!

We can't radio for help out here.

We've got enough food rations and water to last ten days.

Do you really think anyone is going to find us in only ten days?

Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have forced a landing here!

This will save on rations.

Bardock-san...

Bardock-san...

What?

We'll be arriving on Planet Vegeta soon.

It sure has been a long time!

Yeah.

What's going on, anyway?

Why this order for all Saiyans to hurry back to Planet Vegeta?

I hear that bastard Freeza commanded it.

Take off that scouter or he might hear you.

Right!

Look, everyone's swarming back.

Look over there!

Freeza's ship!

There should still be plenty of time.

Why is he already hanging around here?

Odd, isn't it?

He could just radio us if he had something to say rather than having us come back.

And if he had some new weapon to give us...

we don't need to all hurry back.

There must be something more to this.

That's a little paranoid, don't you think?

Conquering planets is the livelihood of the Saiyan warrior race.

It was Freeza's father Cold who forced us to do this in his service.

That was a long time ago.

Do you think things are going well now?

Well, there's not a single Saiyan who likes Freeza...

And Freeza feels the same way about the Saiyans.

But Freeza's army has grown.

They can probably get by without us pesky Saiyans.

You mean he's going to wipe us out?!

Maybe so.

You're too much, Bardock-san.

Yo, Bardock! Back alive and well, I see!

Yeah. Do you know the reason for this congregation order?

Beats me. Maybe they've found a big planet...

They might need all of us to conquer it!

Yeah, it's gotta be something like that!

Now that you mention it...

I hear Freeza and his cronies were asking around about the Super Saiyan.

The Super Saiyan...

You mean that legend?

That's it!

Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God...

I've investigated them, but they seem to be merely legends.

Naturally, but I cannot tolerate even the smallest cause for concern.

So then, shall we call off the attack?

Surely you jest!

I've gone to all this trouble to gather them all together.

Is this not the perfect opportunity to annihilate them and their entire planet?

Welcome back, Bardock-san!

Hey.

Yo! I'm home, Gine!

Huh? Bardock!

The town is really bustling.

Yeah, everyone has come home.

Where is Raditz?

He's already a combatant!

He's off with Prince Vegeta on another planet.

They haven't come back yet.

Prince Vegeta, huh?

A tough guy to be partnered with.

What about Kakarot?

Is he still in the incubation capsule?

Yeah, but it should be about time for him to come out soon.

Wanna see?

So small.

Looks like he's a late bloomer.

But he looks just like you!

Especially that distinctive hair!

Let's steal a pod tonight.

Then we'll send him off to some planet.

Eh?! You're joking!

No, I'm serious.

Why would we do that now?

He still hasn't even learned to talk!

With Kakarot's potential

he'll probably be sent off somewhere anyway.

We might as well send him somewhere a bit more agreeable.

But it's still too early!

We might not have much time.

Not much time?

Freeza...

He's afraid that a legendary Super Saiyan might appear.

A Super Saiyan?

That's just a fairy tale!

Yeah, but he's worried about it all the same.

And now he's plotting something.

I smell death in the air.

I still can't believe any of that.

Don't worry.

We'll go rescue him if it turns out wrong.

Why don't all three of us run away together?

No, their scouters would find us right away.

But...

Why do you have to go to these lengths?

It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his child.

I suppose that after endless battles

I have the fickle urge to save something now.

Especially if it's my low-level warrior son.

I've programmed it for a distant planet called 'Earth'.

The race there has a low technological and combat level.

Even you should be able to survive there.

Besides, it's not worth much, so the Freeza Army probably won't attack it.

Bardock is just being paranoid, so we'll come get you right away!

Stay alive, no matter what!

See you later!

Later!

Kakarot!

Without the Saiyans, our fighting force will be cut in half.

We'll manage somehow.

They may act loyal now, but we don't know when they might turn on us.

They're a warrior race, after all.

One must nip problems in the bud.

How invigorating!

What?!

What's the matter?

I've received a message from Freeza's army.

They say Planet Vegeta has collided with a meteorite... and...

And... it's been wiped out!

What?!

You mean the Saiyans are now virtually all gone?!

Why didn't we know that meteorite was coming?!

Lucky for us, isn't it?

We ignored Freeza's order to return home.

Guess I'll never be King Vegeta now.

Vegeta, you had a younger brother, right?

Yeah, wonder whatever happened to him?

Oh well, who cares?

Raditz, what about your younger brother?

He was sized up as a low-level warrior

so he's in an incubation capsule back home.

Pathetic!

Oh, actually Mom messaged me that they'd sent him out into space in a pod.

Well, whatever. 

The adventures of Johnathon rice super

: Towa and sages of light!


End file.
